The Wind Whispers My Name
by Muffies
Summary: After Mable and Dipper return to Gravity Falls once again things are not as they seem... Mable finds a man in the woods and he seems awfully familiar.
1. Chapter 1 The Bus Stop

**Disclaimer! I do not own Gravity Falls.**

 _It came to him so sudden. What was he doing? Why was he the bad guy? Clueless of this he was, but wasn't a dream demon meant to know everything? I guess even demons have there weak points..._

As there summer came to an end, the twins would be sure to visit as often as possible. The summer was certainly crazy with grappling hooks, mermans, unicorns, gnomes, zombies, and even an evil tringle that was apparently called Bill! As hectic as it was, it wouldn't stop the Mystery Twins and there great adventures.

Dippers eyes narrowed as he focused on his journal trying to ignore the fact his sister was now hanging from the ceiling by merely a grappling hook, as usual, the twins were stuck indoors and of course, it was not going to be peaceful when you have a rather hyper Mable. "Mable, what in the world are you doing?" Dippers head peeked over his book lifting a brow in question of his sister who was now swinging from beam to beam with her grappling hook. Dipper rubbed his temples in frustration, that was Mable for you. Mable grinned bearing her now perfect teeth to her twin as she swang side to side in Dippers rather small spaced bedroom. Suddenly the grappling hook gave way and Mable flopped down meeting face first with a batch of pillows she had placed to keep her from any serious damage. Mable lifted herself from the mountains of pillows pushing her hair back into place and beaming at her brother with another grin "It's two more days! Two more days till we return to adventures in Gravity Falls!" Dipper roled his eyes and smiled, his sister had such a bright spirit. Two long days had past and finally It was time to head for Gravity Falls abandoning there cosy safe home, Mable had already prepared and was now helping Dipper pack his case. Dippers head seem to be In clouds, he rests his chin on his hand looking out the window Mable finished and giggled turning to meet her brothers dream gaze. He was certainly not in reality at the moment, "Hey, bro bro." She waved a hand in front of the boy. "Dipper? Earth to Sir Dipping-sauce?" Mable shook her brother and finally he snapped out of his dream but slightly startled by his sister. "What's on your mind bro?" Mable blinked with a grin now spreading across her face, "Nothing at all!" Dipper raised his hands in defence as they began there walk to the bus stop. "You sure?~" Mable teased nudging his side after a laugh they reached the bus stop and slumped against the side waiting. After what had seemed like hours, the bus pulled up on the side walk and Mable and Dipper got on and found seats at the very back.

 **Well uh... Hey, there guys! :D This story is, of course, Gravity Falls yet Dipper and Mable are older if you read my hints such as "Mable smiled bearing her now perfect teeth." I hope you like it? Next chapter if someone likes it! And uh who should go with Dipper? I have Mable and Bill cause I some how fell in love with there shipping... And before anyone asks the main ship is Mabill or known as Mable and Bill, this is a romance so if you ain't the type for comedy and romance you better find something more to your liking. c:**


	2. Chapter 2 The Awkward Talk

_I ran... I ran faster and faster and ever so closer to finding this unknown noise. It's always been calling me, bringing me closer and now I will know why._

Light snoring could be heard as Mable rubbed her head into Dippers shoulder now fast asleep, the journey was long and exhausting and so far Dipper hadn't had a wink of sleep. An hour or so past and the bus came to a halt, Mable jumped and sat back in her seat rubbing her eyes of sleep. Mable stretched and yawned grabbing her belongings she walked towards the exit, her twin following close behind, "Ah! Fresh air". Mable collapsed on the ground giggling, "It's been a while!" she bounced up and started skipping towards the Mystery Shack. "Wait up Mable!", Dipper panted sprinting after his sister attempting to catch up with her, "Mable Pines waits for no man!" she exclaimed lifting a finger and shaking it in front of Dipper before running on. Dipper halted as he finally reached the old Mystery Shack, the same as ever, he caught his breath for a moment and looked up to find Mable beaming down at him with a large grin. "Come on bro bro! We're finally here!" She knocked on the shack door and slipped in, Mable was greeted by none other than Grunkle Stan. Mable gave him a bear hug and laughed at the fact he was now shorter than the young lady, Dipper soon joined them before Grunkle Stan sent them off to get unpacked. Mable happily ran up the stairs and barged her way into their dusty attic or there so called bedroom, Mable placed her bag down and scavenged through her junk pulling out clothes, pencils, paper, posters, glitter, and more. Dipper watched amused by his sisters actions, he pulled out his journal and began to read. It had been so long since the last trip to Gravity Falls, everyone was older even Dipper and Mable, but Mable hadn't lost her personality at all still the fun, excited, energetic girl she always has been. Dipper flicked through the pages of his journal his eyes unnoticeably closing, he drifted into a peaceful sleep as Mable continued to bounce about the room. Mable finally finished with her bedroom makeover turned to see her brother snoozing, she smiled and slowly tiptoed out of the room. She sat on the decking, her legs dangle only inches from touching the ground, "Time goes to fast, even I can't keep up with it". She giggled looking into the woods, the sun was gradually being replaced by the night sky, tall pine trees loomed over creating shadows that crept ever so closer to the girl. Unware, Mable's eyes searched the sky, "So many stars", she sighed "So many...", a shooting star past the blue sky twinkling over the moon Mable smiled. "It's peaceful at last", she bit down on her lip and hummed. Not far from where she was sat, Bill, stare Mable had grown into a young lady, maybe she'd even remember him. A Cheshire grin grew upon his face and he straightened his bowtie, this was going to be amusing, what would be shooting stars reaction? "Hello, there shooting star!", he gave a tip of his top hat and grinned. Mable's head turned in the direction of the voice, Mable's eyes widened at the site, he wear a white shirt, a top hat, bow tie, black pants and, of course, a yellow brick patterned coat thing. "Long time no see!", he grinned bearing his snake-like teeth, "Bill?...", Mable rose a brow and jumped back. "Long time no see shooting star!", he closed in on the girl, "Your human?..." she managed to squeak "Ah, yes" he puffed his chest "This is more or less my original form" he tapped his chin. "You've grown into a fine young lady", Bill added and with that Mbale turned pink, Bill laughed at this and a shade of red spread across his own cheeks. Mable rubbed the back of her neck, he seemed left threatening than before, "And there you are wrong!" The demon smirked. "I'm no better than I used to be" he sighed "But you could be...", Mable replied in a rather sharp tone, Bill merely smiled and began to walk into the woods. "I'll see you around shooting star" he waved and before she could speak he had disappeared, Mable covered her mouth, what had just happened? She just talked to that demon the very same demon from all those years ago, that one demon that pretty much destroyed the town. Why didn't she scream? Or try to run? She stood there and talked with that... that.. "Monster!" she whispered under her breath.

 **Hey, guys! Did you like it? I hated how I done the last chapter so I deleted it and started from scrap. This Is better and I don't there were any OOC's? Hope you enjoyed, I will hopefully have chapter 3 out next weekend or if you're lucky this week! c:**


End file.
